


Abduction on Titan

by Carnath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Hogtie, Illustrated, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnath/pseuds/Carnath
Summary: Where Jean and Marco, still cadets, make up a plan to secure their ranking and their future in the military police... a plan involving abduction, bondage and gags ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Jean let himself fall on his bed. It was the eve of the 104th cadet corps graduation day, and he had given it all for his final training. His green shirt was soaked with sweat, just as his white pants were.He didn’t bother to remove them, nor did he with his his brown jacket or his knee-high boots.

 

He was still lying there, moping, when Marco entered the dorm five minutes after he spread on his bed.

  


 

“Hey Jean! How was  your training today ?”

 

“Perfect”. Jean painfully forces himself to get up and sit on the edge of the bed. “I beat my record”.

 

“So...”, Marco said as he sat on Jean’s bed, right against him.. “...Everything’s fine, then”.

 

“No. It’s not. It really is not, Marco!”, Jean’s voice had suddenly become louder.

 

“Uh?” Marco had just started proceeding removing his heavy leather boots, holding his left one at the ankle, but he suspended his gesture. “What’s wrong?”

 

“This whole system is rotten”. Jean buried his face in his hands. “I have seenEren before the training, and he was still trumpeting that he’ll join the scout regiment and that everyone should do the same unless they’re total cowards and whatever”.

 

“Nothing new here, Jean...”

 

“HE OUTBESTED ME! HE’S GONNA RANK BEFORE ME...” Jean shouted. “...Before us”… he added mumbling.

 

Marco remained silent. Jean looked on the verge of sobbing. Slowly, Marco came closer to his friend, his knee now almost touching Jean’s. He then gently wrapped his arm around Jean’s shoulder.

 

“Come on, Jean, this is no time to lose your spirit. You’re still ranking in the first ten...By far.”

 

“You really think so? There’s also Armin, and Connie, and Reiner, and Bertholdt, and the girls...”

 

“Still!”

 

“And what if, Marco, uh? What if I only rank tenth and you end up eleventh? What would you do then?”

 

Marco felt his confidence slowly  eroding as Jean exposed his uncertainties. In fact, like every Cadet, these questions worried him too.

 

“Well… I guess I would be doomed to join the garrison regiment, then”.

 

“Yeah… and you’ll be barely safer than those suicidal guys of the scout regiment, now that the Titans are randomly attacking walls”.

 

“It still is safer”.

 

“Tell me, Marco”, Jean suddenly straightened up and locked his eyes on Marco’s. “Is this really a life you could be content with ?”  

 

Marco lowered his eyes blankly staring at his boots. “No… I join the Cadets to serve the King in the military police. Any other life would be… Not so honorable”.

 

“And I did not join the army to be eaten by the first Titan passing by. Unlike Eren or Armin… if only…”

 

Jean suddenly stood up and started pacing back and forth circling around the empty dorm.

 

“If only we could get rid of them the time to complete the trial smoothly” 

 

“Uh?” Marco seemed lost. “What do you mean?”

 

“I’m thinking… We lock up Eren and Armin in the dorm. They miss their turn and get ranked down. It would secure OUR ranks at the very top of the classement.. And no harm would result of it since they don’t want to join the military police anyway”.

 

“I don’t know, Jean… they would be mad at us… badly”

 

“Eren gets mad at everything, all the time. Seriously, have you ever seen him quiet and calm?”

 

Marco faintly smiled.

 

“Not really”. His smile vanished. “But they would report us”.

 

“Not if we offer them something in return for their silence. We can promise to smuggle them goods or food from the capital if we join the Military Police”.

 

“Wouldn’t that be corruption?”

 

“Oh come on, dude. Everyone does that. Then they would not have any interest to report us”.

 

“Still”, Marco thought out loud, “it’s risky”.

 

“Marco!”. Jean knelt before his sitting friend so that he could watch into his eyes. “If I pass but you don’t, I would never stop worrying. Because you deserve to achieve your dream and because… I… care for you and…I would never to be able to bear living in comfort while knowing you're risking your life out there. 

 

“Jean!” Marco blushed. “I… I care for you too”.

 

“Then help us, please. Help us reach the life we dream of. Together”.

 

“I...”

 

Marco slightly leaned closer to his friend. Without even realizing it, his lips met Jean’s. The two boys exchanged a long kiss. Then, Marco slightly withdrew and whispered: “I’m in with you Jean. For us”.

  
  


“Good”, Jean whispered.

 

He stood up again and resumed pacing up and down. “We need a plan!”

 

“Well...” Marco said, “We can’t just lock the door. They would just have to call for help, or smash the door, or the window...”

 

“Nah, we need to secure them better than that. Remember the ropes kept in the storehouse? The one we use to tie supplies on the horses?”

 

“Uh… yeah...”

 

“I’ve noticed you’re quite good with knots”.

 

Now that he got the idea, Marco grinned at his friend.

 

“I could definitely handle that. I never roped a guy before but it shouldn’t be that much different. But the issue would be the discretion. Even if we manage to catch them, alone, and with everyone else  busy with the exam, they still wouldn't go unnoticed if they shout at the top of their lungs”.

 

“Leave that par to me. I intend to use our scarves as gags. That should do the trick”.

 

“Okay then. When do we act?”

 

“Well, Armin usually polishes his equipment in his dorm before he goes out… We can catch him then. And we can catch Eren when he comes to gather his own gear. Our turn is scheduled just after theirs so it fits perfectly”.

 

“Then we have a plan”.

 

Jean sat by Marco’s side again. “We do”. He then stared at Marco’s face while taking his hands. “I’m doing it for both of us Marco. I won’t let you down”.

 

“Me neither, Jean.”

 

“Come on. We’d better train a little bit. I’m gonna fetch the ropes”.

 

He had already stood up when Marco exclaimed: “Wait! Here? Right now? Training is almost over, everyone will be coming back in just a moment”

 

“Damn you’re right. What do you suggest?”

 

“There are plenty of ropes in the storehouse near the edge of the wood. It’s a ten minute walk, but it’ll be quiet there if we go after the dinner”.

 

“Yeah… we’ll do that”.


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere at the dinner was tensed. Usually, it was a time for cadets to relax after a hard day of training, to exchange jokes or light stories about their past. Occasionally, they also may taunt each other, and it even could end up with a brawl. Well, especially when the ones taunting each others were Eren and Jean.

 

But none of the cadets were in the mood for any of these that evening.

 

Normally,cadets prefered to let go of their uniform and wear their casual attire for dinner. But not this evening. Since it was the eve of their final test, and thus the eve of their very last day as cadets, their commander was to give them a speech after the lunch. So here they  were,all sitting, eating in silence, wearing their leather jackets, white pants and long leather boots.

 

“Oy, Eren! You’re not trying to convince us to go fight the Titans tonight?” Conny said attempting to break the silence, with no real conviction.

 

Habitually, this was the kind of subject which could get Eren started for a while. Jean knew that, he fought with him enough in the past about this matter - both verbally and physically. But noone was in the mood for that this night.

 

“What do you want, Connie? Everything has already been said. It’s up to you now to decide if you want to be a brave or a coward hiding behind the Walls while your comrades are doing the dirty stuff and are fighting for your little comfort”.

 

Eren eyed Jean as he replied. But Jean didn’t react to the provocation. He didn’t want to start a fight a few minutes before the Commandant’s speech. Besides, he already had planned his revenge for tomorrow.

 

Yeah, he’s gonna make Eren pay for all those insults and humiliations.

 

The dinner finished with no other incidents, and all the cadets headed to the courtyard, where Keith Sadies passed them in review one last time.

 

Jean was in the the forefront standing alongside Marco, saluting : right fist over his heart, left hand in his back. But while Sadies was giving an inflamed speech about the sense of valor and sacrifice, Jean’s mind was drifting elsewhere. His new plan was getting him excited, and he was already picturing his future: part of the most honorable army group, ensuring peace in the inner city, where he could live with Marco in the safest place that exists in this rotten world…

 

“AND REMEMBER, YOUR VALUE AS AN INDIVIDUAL IS NOTHING. IT’S THROUGH YOUR COMRADES, AS A TEAM, THAT YOU WILL VANQUISH!”

 

At this words, Jean slightly turned his head to look at Marco besides him. Marco looked back at him. A faint smile passed on both boy’s lips.

 

“TOMORROW WILL BE THE DAY TO PROVE YOUR VALOR. YOUR LAST DAY AS CADETS, YOU FIRST DAY AS SOLDIERS. NO NEED TO SAY THAT THIS DAY WILL DETERMINE YOUR FUTURE! GIVE ALL YOUR HEART! HONOR THE 104TH CADET CORPS! MAKE ME PROUD!”

 

And in unison, all the boys and girls of the 104th cadet corps, in their immaculate uniforms, replied “AYE!”.

 

“DISMISS!”

 

The cadets broke ranks. As agreed, instead of walking back to the barracks, Marco and Jean headed to the path of the forest, where the supplies storehouse was. They tried to be discrete, but…

 

“Marco? Jean? Where are you going?”

 

They turned back, facing Bertholdt’s tall silhouette.

 

“Oh, hi, Bertholdt! Well, uh…” Jean improvised, “With all that pressure, we don’t feel like going to sleep right now. We need to… take a little walk, you know. To get some fresh air”.

 

“Hmm.. why not, after all? We still have more than an hour before the curfew. Mind if we join you?” And before Jean or Marco could say anything, Bertholdt was already calling Reiner.

 

“Oy, Reiner! Marco and Jean are going for a walk in the forest…”

 

“Actually…” Jean mumbled, “We’d rather go alone”.

 

“Oh…” Bertholdt looked disappointed.

 

“Don’t take it personally… it’s just, that we… uh…”

 

Jean didn’t know how to continue his lie, and Bertholdt looked more and more confused. Unexpectedly, it was Reiner that saved him.

 

“Come on, Bertholdt!” He gave him a gentle nudge. “They want to go alone in the forest! You need them to draw you a picture?”

 

“We’re not”...Marco blushed .

 

“Don’t worry”, Reiner winked at him. “We’re not saying anything. Have fun. Just come back before curfew”.

 

With these words, he and Bertholdt went back in the direction of the barracks. Jean and Marco sighed with relief, then continued on their way to the storehouse.

 

“Jean… what do you think he meant by “have fun”?” Marco naively said.

 

“You really need me to explain?”

 

“No but… you know I get along quite well with almost everyone, but I don’t listen to rumors… It’s true we’re quite close, but… are there gossips? On us?”

 

“Don’t worry about that. If so, there are much more likely about Reiner and Bertholdt!”

 

“Yeah… They’re ALWAYS together these two”

 

“Or about Eren and Armin… Or Christa and Ymir!”

 

“Haha but this last one is true, right?” Marco’s good mood was finally returning.

 

“Definitely”, Jean smiled. “So don’t worry, as long as they don’t know about our real intentions here, just let them talk”.

 

After walking for about 5 minutes, they finally arrived in view of the little storehouse. The sun was almost gone behind the horizon.

 

As they approached the old wooden door, an unexpected problem occurred.

 

“Shit”, Marco exclaimed as he tried to maneuver the lock. It’s bolted”.

 

“Hmmm… Just step back, buddy”

 

“Wait Jean, what are you…?”

 

Marco had not finished his sentence when the heavy heel of Jean’s boot crashed against the old wooden panel. With a loud crack, the door gave way, slamming open violently.

 

“Oooh…” Marco looked at what remained of the lock scattered on the ground, “we’ll be in real trouble if the commander finds this out”.

 

Jean turned back and firmly put his hands on Marco’s shoulders.

 

“Marco, it is our future that is at stakes here. We are to subdue two comrades to ensure a decent life for both of us. What do you think is the importance of a rotten door in this?”

 

Marco gulped.

 

“Nothing, I guess… You’re right”.

 

Jean calmed down and released his grip.

 

“I’m sorry Marco… I guess I’m a little too excited here…”

 

“No, don’t worry. It’s fine. Really. Guess I’m a bit stressed too. Not used to cross the line, heh!”

 

“We can still go back. You’re sure you want to do this?”

 

Marco gazed at Jean’s eyes with a renewed determination.

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

The two boys penetrated into the storehouse. It was dark, but Marco quickly found a lantern and lightened it up. On the selves, they spotted many supplies and food. Near the entrance, Marco found dozens of coils of ropes hanging on hooks.

 

“Well… at least we found what we came for!” Marco said as he was picking several coils.

 

“Don’t forget we have to test our plan first.” Jean replied while picking up a stool from a corner of the room and putting it at the center of the room before sitting himself.

 

“Well…. uh… how do you want to do this?” Marco asked timidly.

 

“It’s not complicated. You tie me up, do your best, and I see if I can escape. If you can’t make effective knots, then our plan is no use”

 

“Ok then. Hold still”

 

Marco uncoiled a rope, then hold its ends pensively.

 

“Whenever you want, buddy” Jean said impatiently.

 

“Shhh… I’m thinking” Marco replied. He then suddenly moved behind Jean. “Hands behind your back!” he commanded.

 

Jean was surprised by his friend’s sudden change of tone but complied anyway. Marco took his mate’s wrists and started wrapping the rope around them, first horizontally, then vertically, before cinching it around several strands of his framework and finished with a tight bowline knot.

  


 

Jean didn’t see all of this since Marco was operating in his back, but he definitely felt the ropes surrounding his wrist tighten suddenly as Marco wrapped the last round between his wrists to create rope handcuffs and made his final knot. Even if he took care of wrapping the rope over Jean’s leather jacket sleeve to not harm his skin.

 

“That… seems pretty tight”, admitted Jean. “Let’s see…”

 

“Hold still. I barely have begun, Jean!”

 

“Whoa”, Jean thought. “He’s taking it seriously!”.

 

Marco grabbed another coil of rope. He went on kneeling before Jean, seizing his ankles and forcing his two legs together before rapidly passing his rope around Jean’s ankles, repeating the moves he did with Jean’s wrist. Jean was staring at him, amazed by Marco’s speed and ease. Before he fully realized it, his ankles were stuck together. The leather of his large boots made a small creak as Marco tightened the rope and made the final knot.

 

Marco went out of Jean’s sight again and collected a new rope.

 

“What is this for… Oh, ok!”. Jean spoke to himself as Marco walked in front of him again and started wrapping more rope around his legs, just above the knees, repeating the same tying again.

 

Within seconds, Jean’s legs were fused together.

 

“Ok”, Jean said, “I think it’s enough for now. I should try...”

 

“Certainly not” cut short Marco. “You can still move your arms way too much”.

 

“But…”

 

“Didn’t you say I was the one who knows how to bind?”

 

“Yes but…”

 

“Then just listen. It’s obvious you could escape by now, and that’s why I need another rope”.

 

Jean wasn’t sure about this. Though he was protected by his jacket, his boots and his thick white pants, the ropes Marco had already bound were very tight and he could felt them pressing over his flesh. Moreover, he started to explore the rope binding his wrists with his fingers and couldn’t find any knots.

 

Now Marco was wrapping more coils of rope around his torso, pinning his arms to his side. Jean saw him passing more rope under his armpits, thus reinforcing the snugness of the rope encircling his chest. Marco then passed another rope parallel to the first, then over his shoulders. Just as Jean though he was done for, he felt this last rope connecting to his wrists, forcing them upwards.

 

“Ow!”

 

“What? Too tight?”

 

“No, I just wasn’t… expecting that”, Jean said as Marco made his final knot,  pinning both Jean’s arms horizontally and ensuring the immobility of his upper body.

 

“So…” said Jean, “tell me it’s finished now”.

 

“Yeah, yeah… Just a little detail”, replied Marco as he rummaged something out of Jean’s view.

 

“Come on, Marco, we won’t have time to truss them up better than that anyway, and I really think I shmmmouuummmmmmpphhmmm?”

 

 

Jean didn’t even realized that he was just cut off mid-sentence by Marco pushing a thick cloth inside his mouth. It startled him, which almost made him  fall off the stool he was sitting on, considering how strictly bound he was . Marco caught him just on time, while pressing his hand over Jean’s mouth, preventing him to spit out the cloth he had just stuffed in it.

 

“Whammm ammhmh mmmmoooo mmmohhhoiiihhmmmmmh?” Jean tried to enunciate in a mix of anger and surprise.

  


“Shhh...stay still, Jean. You were the one mentioning the necessity of a gag, weren’t you?”

 

“Ggaammmhhh? Bmmmhhh MMmmhhhaammmmooo”...

 

Marco just ignored Jean pleas and tied another scarf between his lips, knotting it behind his head, definitely preventing Jean from spitting the rags out with his tongue or using his jaw muscles .

 

“We’re done. Remember: you’re Eren now, so you’re absolutely furious and try to escape with brute force. I did my best, so do your’s”.

 

And so did Jean. He flexed his muscles, tried to contort himself, searched for a knot with his fingers. At one point, he tried to dislodge the rope going around his shoulders by wildly pouncing forward, only to fall off the stool once again. Marco was again there to catch him, preventing him from hurting himself.

 

“There”, he said as he carefully laid Jean on the floor, “I think it’ll be safer if you stay on the ground, actually”.

 

Jean continued to struggle while Marco seated himself on the stool.

 

“Remember Jean”, resumed Marco, “you’re also Armin. He doesn’t use brute force, but his brain. Imagine this is the day of the trial and you _need_ to go out and alert someone; what would you do?”

 

Jean stopped squirming and pondered. Suddenly inspired, he began to bang loudly the floor with his boots.

 

“Uh? What are you doing?”

 

Jean didn’t try to enunciate an answer behind his gag; instead, he rolled on his back and bend his bounded legs, releasing them like a catapult, his strong boots hurt the shelving unit nearby with a loud “BANG”. The objects stored on the shelves twitched.

He had just finished repeating his move, when Marco said: “Ok, ok, I got it. Stop it now. If someone is in the forest and hears you...you make way too much noise”.

 

“MMMhhaaa mmggaaaa mmmhmhehmmm mmoommmnnntt”

 

“Yeah, that was your point, sure… but I guess I need one more rope actually”

 

“Mmmhhh??” Jean rolled on his belly again, trying to see Marco’s movements, but he remained out of sight.

 

Then suddenly Jean felt a coil of rope passing over the rope binding his ankles.

 

“Whhaammm mmmmhhee mmhhee? Mmmmhaammm MMMMHHHHH”

 

Jean let out a cry of surprise through his gag as he felt his legs being pulled upward and his feet move above his butt.

 

“Whhmmmmmaaammmhh?”

 

As soon as Marco let go of him, he tried to pull them backwards… but he was stuck. Marco connected this rope to the one binding his wrists horizontally.

 

Jean was now effectively hogtied.

 

“There”, Marco said as he was sitting back on the stool, “no more loud banging with your boots. Try again now!”

 

Jean restlessly tried and tried again, but now the hogtie complicated things even further. He couldn’t even roll around. More and more desperately, he wriggled and struggled, unable to find any knot or gain any slack. He was soon sweating profusely.

 

Meanwhile, Marco was eying Jean dreamingly. As his friend contorted himself at his feet, his mind was drifting. He thought about Jean’s promise and about their future together behind the walls, serving in the military police. Maybe they could settle down outside the barracks? Marco heard that was quite common for soldiers serving in the military police. Most of those who had been allowed to do this had a family, but…

  


 

While Marco was dreaming about his future, Jean slowly began to panic. He now realized  that he was actually not convinced by his own plan. He had never been tied up before, and although he knew that in theory someone could be restrained without any possibility of escaping, experiencing it for the very first time was a whole different thing. He had never suspected Marco could make such efficient knots so quickly.

 

Being reduced to powerlessness was not something Jean was used to. He had had his share of humiliations during training, like most of the cadets, but he had never been tied up and gagged, deprived of speech and of his freedom of movements.

 

The realization suddenly hit him that he was unable to escape and completely at Marco’s mercy.

 

What if he decided to leave him there until tomorrow and turn his own plan against him?

Why this sudden change of behavior anyway? Marco was usually kind and even shy, and he was acting weird since he took this rope in his hands…?

 

What if?...

 

Jean couldn’t think straight. He struggled more and more erratically, making small muffled noises behind his gag, sounding more and more desperate.

 

One cry louder than the others took Marco out of his daydreaming.

 

“Jean?”, he asked. “Is everything okay?”

 

Marco looked up at his friend. Jean was not okay. He was sweating profusely, his eyes were bulging, pleading with his friend.

 

“Jean? What is it?” Marco asked with genuine concern. He quickly unwounded the gag. As the cleave fell from Jean’s mouth over his neck, Marco helped him to spit out the cloth stuffed in his mouth.

 

Jean took a few seconds to catch his breath. What was he thinking? Marco was his best friend since they enlisted. And they both knew they had more than friendly feelings for each other.

 

He would never betray him! And neither would Jean.

 

“I’m fine”, Jean finally said. “But I think I’m definitely stuck!”. A grin appeared on his face. “Armin and Eren won’t stand a chance against your knots, buddy!”.

 

Marco blushed a little at the compliment.

 

“Uh… Marco… Can you untie me now?”

 

“Oh sorry! Sure thing!”

 

The process of untying Jean was more complicated than expected, the knots being more easily done than undone.

 

“Why don’t you just cut them?” asked Jean impatiently. He was now sitting on the floor, stretching his now free legs, but his torso and wrists still tightly bound .

 

“No way! This is good rope, we can reuse it tomorrow”.

 

“Hurry then. It’s plain night out there!” he said as he was looking out by the window.

 

They simultaneously released what that meant.

 

“Oh shit! The curfew!”.

 

Marco hurried up and finally got Jean free. As he was rubbing his sore wrists and stretching his shoulders, Marco coiled the used rope and gathered some more coils for their planned attack.

 

The two boys left the storehouse in a hurry, not bothering anymore about the damaged door. They quickly stopped running though, since the camp was still two miles away ,they knew they would not be able to maintain the pace.

 

“Tell me, Marco…” Jean asked after a long silence, “where do you think you’ll liveonce you’ve joined  the military police?”

 

“It’s funny. I was just thinking about it when… uhh…”

 

Marco had a slight hesitation.

 

“... When I was squirming on the floor all tied up?” completed Jean with a devious smile.

 

“Well… don’t”

 

“It’s okay, Marco”. Jean gently touched his friend’s shoulder. “You did a great job”.

 

“It was not an unpleasant view, by the way…” Marco returned Jean his smile.

 

“Hey! Don’t get used to it. I’m not to be dominated like that. This was training”.

 

Marco just chuckled.

 

“Then, next time, don’t ask for it”.

 

“You didn’t answer by the way!”.

 

“Well… do you know that some soldiers hold a house outside the barracks?”

 

“Generally, they are officers, and they have a family”

 

“Is there a permission to obtain?”

 

“It’s not a matter of permission Marco. It’s just that housing behind the inner walls is unaffordable for someone alone”.

 

“So… if we’re together… we could do it, right? With two wages, we could rent a small house, couldn’t we?”

 

Jean stopped and looked at his friend right in the eyes.

 

“But… Marco… What will the others say if we settle down together? It’s… rather… unusual!”

 

“Do we care?”

 

Jean leaned forward and soon, the two boys were kissing each other passionately again.

 

“You’re right, Marco. We definitely don’t”.

 

They finally arrived in sight of the barracks. Everything was closed for the night.

 

“Shit”, Jean said as they arrived at the dorms’ threshold . “We’re so passed curfew. Everyone’s already asleep”.

 

“Better be discrete”, said Marco as  he started removing his high boots.

 

“Yeah, good idea”.

 

Jean imitated him. The two mates stealthily entered their dorm, carrying their leather boots in one hand and coils of ropes in the other.

 

As Jean was hiding the ropes under his bed, he spotted a sleeping Bertholdt in the opposite bed. Legs spread open over his sheets, arms parallel over his head.

 

“Hmmm… it’ll be sunny tomorrow” thought Jean with amusement.

 

Marco gently pressed his accomplice’s right shoulder.

 

“I hid the rope”, he whispered. “See you tomorrow!”.

 

“Yeah! Goodnight”.

  
Jean quickly took off his jacket and silently unbuttoned his pants. He then rapidly crawled into bed, falling fast asleep with the thoughts of a brilliant and comfortable future. With Marco at his sides.


	3. Chapter 3

The camp was seething with excitement. The trials were lasting all day as each cadet was to be timed individually. Every cadet was given the time when he had to report for the beginning of the exam course, and . Connie was among the first to be called, shortly after Reiner and Bertholdt, then Marco and Jean, and in the early afternoon, Armin and Eren, in this order. Most of the girls were scheduled later in the afternoon.

 

As they were doing their morning wash, Jean whispered to Marco:

 

“Are you still in?”

 

“Of course I am”

 

“Let’s do it!”

 

While waiting for their turn, the cadets had free time. Most just wandered around the barracks, or did some warm-ups,  nervously waiting for their turn. Others were checking and adjusting their omni-directional gear. Jean knew armin would be doing just that. And indeed, he spotted him going to his dorm after passing his uniform.

 

Marco and Jean fetched the ropes and supplies they had hidden under their bed the night before. Armin and Eren’s shared dorm had two entrance. Jean and Marco split up; Jean would distract Armin’s attention while Marco would approach him from behind.

 

To ensure Armin would not hear Marco approach Jean would have to make enough noise to cover Marco steps. Jean didn’t worry about this. If Marco takes caution, it should be pretty easy for Jean to be way more noisy  given his heavy boots and the old wooden floor on the dorm.

 

Jean went to Armin’s room clanking his boots on the ground as loud as possible. When he arrived, he found Armin busy checking on his mobility gear. 

 

“Hi Armin, what’s up ? Preparing for this afternoon exam already ?” Jean said trying to get Armin in a conversation so Marco, who was slowly appearing from the back door already, could take Armin by surprise more easily. 

 

“Jean ? … Hello, yes, yes I am… Why are you here ? Your dorm is the other way” Armin replied, surprised by the fact the person at the cadets his best friend hated the most would come to him. 

 

“Well, I… I wanted to check on you and Eren, see if you guys were ready for the big day you know ?” Jean didn’t know what to say, he had planned almost everything thing but had failed to come up with a good excuse to approach Eren and Armin. 

  


 

“This is really odd” thought Armin. “Jean hates Eren, he would never check on him just to be nice”. 

 

Jean could see Armin was getting suspicious. He and Marco had to act fast, it was too late to let Armin slip away and they couldn’t risk Armin calling for anyone or worse, warning Eren. Jean decided it was time to act, Armin was alone and they wouldn’t be any other chance before the exam now that he was getting suspicious about him. Marco seemed to be close enough to take Armin down which finished deciding Jean about starting the assault.

 

“Get him!” Jean shouted.

 

Before Armin could react he found himself being pushed face down on his bed and felt his arms being forced behind back with rope fastening around his wrists. He glanced behind his shoulders and recognised Marco. “What’s going on ? Stop it!” Armin tried to protest but “Sorry buddy” was the only response Marco gave him. Meanwhile, Jean had quickly covered the safe distance he had kept between him and Armin a rag in his hand “Shut up Armin, it will all be over soon”.

 

“NO! Let me go, you mmmph!” Armin said before being interrupted by Jean forcing a huge rag in his mouth until it was filled completely. “MMMPHH!” Armin had had not time to process what was happening to him. He tried to move his arms to fight Jean only to realise Marco had already immobilized his hands together behind his back. Armin tried to stand up but somehow Marco had sit on him efficiently preventing Armin from going anywhere. He was stuck on his belly. The only thing he could do was try to kick Marco with his boots but this one gave little attention to his futiles movements which could barely reach him.    
  


While Marco kept proceeding securing Armin’s arms, Jean was busy silencing him.

 

 

“MMMMPPPPPHHHH!” Armin knew his only hope was to call for help so he tried his best to through the rag in his mouth hoping he would eventually get rid of him using his tongue. But Jean did not intend to let that happen and clamped his hand over Armin’s mouth.

 

“Don’t you dare spit that out! Unless you want us to truss you up really nasty” Jean warned Armin while reaching a second rag with his free hand. He then quickly used it to replace his gagging hand by tying it over Armin mouth. 

 

“Here we go, nice and quiet” Jean said smirking at Armin once he was done.

 

Armin glared at Jean in anger before saying something “MPH!”. 

 

“Hum ? Not enough for your big mouth ?” Jean replied before using his fingers to push further inside Armin’s mouth the rags he had just applied, making Armin’s cheek bulge and placing the exterior gag between Armin’s teeth, before tightening the knot he made behind his head.

 

Now that Armin was properly gagged Marco and Jean took their time to tie Armin in a way that would make it impossible for him to escape before the end of the exam. They camly tied Armin’s chest, pinning his forearms horizontally behind his back and his arms against his body, before tying his legs at ankles and under the knees, each time wrapping rope horizontally then vertically, giving them no slack and making them extra tight, while Armin moaned in desperation.

 

Armin frustration was only growing by now. Marco and Jean had obviously practiced their knots a lot in preparation of this assault, he thought as he realised they were way too good with tying him and realised that he couldn’t reached any knots. Marco and Jean had finished tying Armin’s whole body, then proceeded to hogtie him, instructed by their own tests from the evening before. 

 

Suddenly they heard heavy steps coming from the corridor. Eren had returned…


	4. Chapter 4

“Quick! Secure Armin’s knots and prepares Eren’s ropes!” Jean quickly whispered as he heard the noise of Eren’s heavy boots on the wooden floor getting closer and closer. He came fast with a plan and told Marco “I’ll hide behind the door and take Eren by surprise when he’ll enter to help Armin”.

 

“Ok, I’m almost done with him, he won’t be able to interfere” Marco responded with a grin on his face while tightening the knot of the hogtie rope. “ And he‘ll be a perfect bait”, he added, contemplating his prey. He was starting to enjoy this a little after all.

 

“MMMMMPHHHH! MMPHHHMM MMOOOHH” Armin yelled powerlessly in his gag. He had to do something, he had to warn Eren! He struggled anew against his bonds, but Marco was rechecking and  tightening every knots, pulling his booted feet even tighter over his butt and making sure his wrists were really immobilized horizontally in the small of his back. He tried to spit out the cloth gagging him despite the cleave gag cutting the corners of his mouth, but Marco clamped his hand over his already gagged mouth to silence him even further.

 

“Shush! It’ll be alright, there’s nothing you can do about it anyway, so take it easy. I’ll finish double knotting your feet, just stay put ” Armin wasn’t sure if Marco was trying to calm him down or if he was taunting him. Before he could decide, he heard the door opening.

 

“ARMIN ?!” Eren yelled in shock as he spotted Marco over his trussed up and gagged friend. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING ?!” Eren shouted while angrily advancing toward Marco with an aggressive stance.

 

[](https://sta.sh/01lz2qby9t6i)

 

 

 

“Calm down Eren, I can explain” Marco said while standing up and placing himself so it would be easier for Jean, who had not been noticed yet, to take Eren from behind.

 

“EXPLAIN THIS!” Eren yelled as he jumped on Marco, knocking him on the ground.

 

“MMMMMPHH!” Armin was rolling, hogtied, on his bed, trying to get Eren attention, to make him aware of Jean. But Eren was clearly not thinking straight and did not pay any attention to Armin muffled cries. He was in such a rage that Marco was obviously having a very hard time not to end up badly injured by Eren’s wild fists. Jean knew he had to act fast before Marco got really injured so he quickly started to sneakily approach Eren from behind...

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the awesome Bowen12a  
> Story by me cowritten with my beloved boyfriend gaggedsockguy95 . I'd have done nothing without him <3
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this new story ;)


End file.
